Unova! The Second Chapter!
by Meemeeru
Summary: Mei/Rosa has just turned 14! What awaits her in the mysterious world of Pokemon? Rivals? Gym Leaders? Celebrities? Villains? Mysterious boys who drop their x-trancievers? Only time will tell! Contains: Sequel Shipping, LiveCaster Shipping, and more!
1. Conquering Phobias!

**I hope you guys will enjoy this! Hopefully it's a good story! And I also wanted to make my story different, so I made Mei start her journey on her birthday! And I'm going to be using Rosa's Japanese name because I like it better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

* * *

**Unova! The 2nd Chapter!**

* * *

_October 7th, 2012_

"Happy Birthday Mei!" Shouted a brunette woman in her early thirties, her hair was worn in a sock bun, and she was carrying a tray of her daughters favorite deserts, chocolate chip cookies!

"Mmm! Something smells delicious!" Shouted a younger girl, who's face was almost an exact copy of her mothers, except for her eyes, whice were a deep ocean blue.

"Thank you mom!" Shouted Mei as she sprang up out off her bed and hugged her moms neck, almost causing her mom to spill the cookies.

Mei's mother stared into space as her daughter shoved over 20 cookies into his mouth at once. "What's up mom?" Asked Mei as she noticed her mothers lack of attention.

"Oh," her mom started, "I need to talk to you about something, you're 14 now, so I just thought-"

"MOM!" Shouted Mei, flustered, "I THOUGHT THAT WE TALKED ABOUT THIS! I AM NOT HAVING THIS TALK!"

"No, it's not about that!" Explained the girl's mother, "Well, I know you have a Pokemon phobia... but..."

Mei's eyes widened with shock, terror, and realization as she realized what her mother was about to do to her, "No..."

"It's about time that we broke that phobia, I've already talked to professor Juniper, and she's arranged everything!"

"Mom!" was all that she could get out, her mother looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry honey, but this is what your father would've wanted, he went on a pokemon journey when he was younger too! Although he wasn't very successful... I was how we met! Please Mei, will you do this, for me, for your father?"

Mei looked thoughtfully at her mother. Yes, her father had died while she was only 5. When he was on a trip to Jhoto, a giant bird Pokemon had crashed into the plane he was riding in, causing Mei's phobia of Pokemon. But Mei did remember that her father loved Pokemon very much, and her phobia wasn't as bad anymore after she remembered this last year.

"Ok mom. I'll do it."

Her mother gave her a huge bear hug, "Thank you honey! Ok now, go find a girl in a huge green hat! She should be somewhere here!"

* * *

Outside, Mei found her childhood best friend/rival Hugh. "So, you're finally going to face your fears, huh?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, Hugh was very obedient to her commands, kind of like a dog. "Whatever Hugh."

"Well," He started, "I'm about to set off! I'm getting my little sister's Purrlion back! Stupid Team Plasma..."

Hugh's sister was standing right beside him, looking proud of herself. Mei hated little kids, they think that they can get whatever they want just because their small, especially Hugh's little sister, she was spoiled rotten.

"I see..." Mei muttered, obviously Hugh was oblivious to his sisters tricks, but for the most part his little sister was nice, at least around her.

"Ok," Hugh said, looking at his petite sister, "Time to go home now!"

Before running home, the little girl ran and gave Mei a big hug, "Have fun sissy!"

"Alright, now what are we doing?" Hugh said looking at his best friend.

Looking uneasily at the 15 year old standing before her, she said "We?"

Hugh was smiling now, "Yea! We! We've know each other forever! Why not start a journey together?"

Mei rolled her eyes once more, oblivious to Hugh's blush, "Alright, but we are NOT spending this entire journey together! Now go look for a girl with a big green hat!"

Hugh's eyes lit up, "Oh so we're going on a scavenger hunt?"

Mei looked at her best friend, glad that he was such an idiot sometimes, it really helped lighted up the mood. In all truth, she was terrified of starting her journey! "Nope," she said, smiling nervously, "I'm getting a Pokemon..."

Eyes wide with surprise, her spiky haired companion tried to calm her nerves, "It's all right Mei! Pokemon are actually pretty cool! You wanna see my Tepig? Remember, the one I hatched from an egg?"

Mei's eyes drifted to the sky, "Yeah, sure... I think that'll help."

Hugh took a Pokeball out of his bag, "Go, Tepig!"

A small little fire pig Pokemon popped out of the red and white translucent ball, and ran towards Mei.

Mei was trying her best not to run away, and suppressed a small squeal when the petite Pokemon brushed up against her leg.

"Look" Hugh said, looking at her thoughtfully, "He likes you!"

"Huh?" Mei looked down at the thing, it was adorable! She picked up the Pokemon. "Hm... Well maybe you aren't TOO bad..."

"Alright!" Shouted Mei, putting down Tepig and giving Hugh a determined look, "Let's look for a girl in a big green hat!"

There it was again, Hugh's face had turned bright red! "Hugh... I think you might be sick," Said Mei, with a worried expression, "You're face is burning up!"

"Huh?" Hugh said, he sure was strange sometimes, "N-n-n-no! I'm not sick! Let's go look for your friend!" And with that, Hugh was off!

He pretty much searched everyone's house in Aspertia City! Leaving them in pieces as he did! Finally, when they had almost given up, Mei saw something... something green...

"Hugh! Look! Look!" Shouted Mei, pulling on Hugh's arm, causing him to blush due to physical contact.

"Where Mei?" He asked, not sure where to look. Honestly she wasn't even pointing, AND she was flailing her head around, so he couldn't see where she was looking! He was clueless.

"Up on top of the hill!" She was right! There was something green, barley within sigh.

"Well," Said Hugh, getting into a running stance, "Let's race!"

"Huh?" Mei asked, "Wait... what?" She got into place as well, though she was confused.

"On your mark..." Said Hugh, glancing at Mei every once in a while.

"Get set..." Said Mei, who now fully comprehended what was going on.

"GO" The two shouted together!

* * *

Mei chose a simple path than Hugh, she dashed through the street, her feet burning the pavement. She sprinted her hardest, out of all the races Hugh and she had had after all these years, she had only one 2! She just HAD to win this one!

When Hugh took of, he was jumping over fences and running through small alley ways to reach his destination.

Of course, when Mei got to the finish line, which was right in front of the staircase, she was under the impression that she had won, but her hopes were crushed when she saw Hugh climb down from a huge Oak tree!

"Man..." Mei said, wearing a depressed expression, "I should've known I wouldn't have won..."

Hugh looked at her for a while, then came up with an idea, "We can have another race!"

Mei gave him a puzzled look.

"Whoever becomes champion of the Pokemon League first wins!" He exclaimed!

Mei's expression was just as determined as his now, "Alright! What are we waiting for then? Let's go get a Pokemon!"

The two scaled the stairs and gave each other a high five when they finally reached the top of the stairs, they had been correct, the girl with the huge green had was on top the hill, looking into the distance.

Mei ran up to her, she was about two years older than Mei, who was now 14.

"Oh!" The girl exclaimed, "You must be Mei! I'm Bianca!"

Mei smiled nervously at her, "Hey Bianca, so... where's the Pokemon?"

"That's right!" She said, digging around in her huge bag, "Here!" She was holding out a huge container.

"What's that?" Mei asked. Bianca pushed a button and revealed 3 poke-balls!

"Choose which one you want! There's the grass snake, Snivy; the water type Pokemon, Oshawatt; or the fire pig, Tepig!

"Hmm," Mei grunted, thinking over the choice. Tepig was a no go, Hugh had one just like it, and if she got it... No, just no! Then there was that water Pokemon, but it had a weird look on it's face, and last but not least, Snivy! Mei thought she had a cool look to her, "I choose Snivy!"

Bianca's eyes lit up! "Snivy!" She said, "Good choice, you know, when I went on an adventure, I choose Snivy as well!"

"Whoa!" Said Mei, "That means we could be like, best friends now! The Snivy girls!"

"Yeah!" Bianca exclaimed, high-fiving Mei and handing her the poke-ball.

"Hugh look! I think I'll name her... Stubs! Cause she looks stubborn! Go! Stubs!"

The grass snake Pokemon looked at her, giving her a look that said "Really, are you serious?"

"I think she likes it!" Shouted Mei, then taking Stubs in her hands, lifted her up over ledge and started to sing a strange song.

"Um, Mei?" Said a confused Hugh, "What are you doing?"

She looked at him as if he were an idiot, "Really, have you never seen the Purrlion King?"

All Hugh could do know was look at his surprisingly dense best friend, she doesn't seem dense at first, but after knowing her for sometime, you realize that she's a total air-head with occasional sense every once in a while.

"All right Hugh! Are you ready to battle?" She exclaimed, setting Snivy down in front of her.

"Do you not realize the type advantage I have?" Asked Hugh, "Oh well, I'll beat you anyways!" He said, giving Mei a smug look as he said the last part.

* * *

**To be continued!**

**I hope y'all enjoy this story about Mei's adventure!**


	2. Everyone Hates Tutorials

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! **

**Thanks to Nibiru-Mul for reviewing! The more y'all review the more I'll update!**

**Ok, so you guys will probably assume this, but when I say however many $, I'm talking Pokemon money, not like actual dollars! Unless it's in the Pokestars studio gross! But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Unova! The Second Chapter!**

* * *

_October 7th, 2012 *Continued*_

"All right Hugh! Are you ready to battle?" She exclaimed, setting Snivy down in front of her.

"Do you not realize the type advantage I have?" Asked Hugh, "Oh well, I'll beat you anyways!" He said, giving Mei a smug look as he said the last part.

"Alright Stubs! Tackle attack!" Mei commanded. The grass snake Pokemon was ready to fight and slammed her body into the tiny fire pig. Tepig flew into the railing of the lookout spot, and struggled to get back on all fours.

"Tepig!" Hugh shouted, "Get up quick, and use your ember attack!"

The tiny Pokemon was standing up tall again, and blew a butt-load of flames out of it's nose! Although Snivy gracefully dodged this elegant display, she didn't do so without getting a small burn on her left leg.

"Stubs! Are you alright? Give them your best leer! Then follow it up with another one of those tackles!" Although Mei didn't know much about Pokemon, her father taught her that most beginner Pokemon know the moves tackle and leer.

Snivy moved swiftly up to Tepig, and gave it an intimidating glare, which mad the fire Pokemon back down a little. Stubs took that chance to do a full body tackle into Tepig, successfully landing a K.O.

"Hah! Pay up Hugh!" The pineapple haired boy stared at his Pokemon in disbelief, wondering how this could've happened.

"... Fine, here's $500!" Hugh sighed in defeat, causing Mei's face to light up triumphantly.

"Hahahahahaha! No one will ever beat me, not until I see a flying... a flying... a flying Torterra!" Mei exclaimed, standing on top of the bench on the look out spot.

Bianca rummaged around in her bag for a little bit until she finally found what she had been looking for throughout their entire battle. "Ta-dah!" She yelled, Pulling out a shiny pink and white device, and an identical one that was red and black, "It's a Pokedex!" The blonde/green haired (I'm not sure) girl shouted, handing Mei the pink and white one.

"Woah..." Mei said, amazed by the shiny object in front of her. "Now I can be like Blue!"

"Huh?" Bianca was giving her a strange expression, while Hugh was seething with anger at the mention of the name.

"Well you see, Blue is a famous, and SUPER hot trainer from Kanto, he's about 4 years older than me! He's Red's, the champion and savior of Kanto, rival!" Mei shouted, "And, my future husband!"

The word husband made Hugh spill over the top, "Bah! Mei you don't have a chance with him! He's just a low-life loser!"

Mei simply smiled at him, then turned to Bianca and whispered so quietly so that Hugh couldn't hear, "He's just jealous because Blue has better hair than him." And then she winked, of course.

Bianca looked at her, thinking she was so oblivious, and shook her head. "Anyways... Hugh! Would you like a Pokedex?"

This pulled Hugh out of his fit, "Yea! Yea! Yea!"

Mei looked at him and thought , _yep, just like a dog!_

* * *

"Hugh!" Mei whined, "Give me a piggy back ride back home!"

The navy haired boy sighed, used to doing such tasks for her, and hauled her onto his back.

It only made sense for them to go home now, no sense in starting a journey at night! Unless you're nocturnal that is...

* * *

When the best friends got home Mas asleep, and her mom was passed out on their living room couch.

Gently, he laid Mei down on her big fluffy bed. Before he left for home, he sat down beside her, laid a kiss on her forehead, and whispered goodnight to her.

"G'Nigh... Huu..." She hugged him unconsciously, causing him to blush, she was used to these gestures made by Hugh. The boy was always there for her, like a dog, like _her _dog.

* * *

_October 8th, 2012_

Mei woke up sometime around 6 o'clock in the morning to get packed. Smiling as she thought of Hugh, she didn't know how many times she's thought this already, but Hugh really was like her own personal guard dog, he was nice, loving, kind, and protective. She has always thought of him as this, just this, but recently her feelings had changed a bit, she wasn't sure how yet, she just felt, well, _different_ about him._  
_

"Mei! Are you almost set? I'm going to the store!" Her mom shouted from the kitchen.

"YEA MOM!" Mei shouted. She looked in the mirror, yup, she looked good! Blue, yellow, and white shoes; white socks with a pink stripe at the top; a short yellow skirt with solid black tights (she didn't want to be indecent); a white shirt with a pink and black Pokeball and light blue sleeves; her big pink and white bag; and to top it all of, her signature pink and white visor!

Mei went into the kitchen to make her normal breakfast, Belgium waffles with strawberries and a butt-load of whipped cream! Mei sat down on the couch to watch her favorite show! Which starred, you guessed it! Christoph! Mei's "future husband", other than Blue.

The couch felt a little weird, so she set down her waffles on the table in front of her and looked down.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" She was sitting on top of a.. a... a human being!

"Who are and what have you done with my mother!" Mei panicked flailing her arms around.

Bianca got up and quickly tried to explain to Mei what was going on before she tore the house down. "Mei chill out! Your mom let me stay here for the night!"

Mei, holding a frying pan, gently set it down on the stove again and looked at Bianca. "Well, I suppose that _could _be the explanation, you seem like a pretty decent person, but..." At this point Mei had put on her detective visor and sunglasses, "YOU COULD BE HERE TO STEAL MY STYLISH WARDROBE!"

"Just come with me..." Bianca said, first face-palming, then taking Mei (back to her regular visor) by the hands and dragged her to the Pokemon center.

Mei looked offended, "I'm not _stupid_ I know what a Pokemon center is for!"

"Really," said Bianca, "Then tell me."

"It's where I go to get food! Duh!" Mei said, "That reminds me... I didn't get to finish my waffles because of you!" She shouted accusingly.

Bianca dragged her into the Pokemon center before she could run home to finish her breakfast.

* * *

"That," Bianca said, pointing to nurse Joy, "Is what your mother used to work as!"

Mei looked in that direction, understandingly, she had seen pictures, she just didn't think that it was her mom...

"That's where you go to get your Pokemon healed!" Bianca said cheerfully, "And That," She said pointing to the blue counter with the young men behind it, "Is where you go to buy Pokemon items!"

"Ok, ok!" Said Rosa, "Can we leave now?"

Bianca dragged her back outside.

* * *

"Mei honey!" Her mom yelled, spotting her standing outside with Bianca.

She ran to the place her daughter and Bianca were standing. "I want you to have these!" Her mom yelled, holding out shoes that were almost identical to the ones she was wearing. "They're running shoes! They'll come in handy!"

Mei took them and held them up, "Beautiful..."

She slipped on the shoes and gave her old ones to her mom.

"Alright honey! Now you can run wherever you want! And a lot faster too!" Her mom said with a wink.

_Now I can finally beat Hugh... well, without cheating! _Mei thought.

"Here!" Said a familiar voice, but Mei didn't know where it came from, so in a vain attempt to find out, she looked in every direction.

"Down here." The tiny voice said. Mei looked down to see her best friend's little sis. "Oh! Hey! What's up?"

"Take these sissy!" She said, handing her two town maps. "Ones for my big bwother! Take care of your Pokemon for me Sissy!" Then she skipped back to her house.

"Ok!" Bianca said excitedly, "Now I'm going to show you how to catch a Pokemon!"

Mei looked at her with an expression of horror, "No... No more tutorials!" But before she could get away Bianca had already gotten a hold of her again.

"Wait!" Mei's mom shouted, causing the two to stop, "I almost forgot! Take your X-Tranciever with you!" She yelled and ran up to them and put the thing around Mei's wrist.

"Thanks mom!" She said, then continued to throw a fit.

Mei's mom watched as the two walked towards Route 19, "Ah," She sighed, "She's having so much fun..."

* * *

**Sorry for making this chapter kind of short, but I'm gonna be busy and I didn't want to leave you guys with just 1 chapter to read, so I hope you come to love this story! PM me if you have any questions! Please read, reviw, and follow!**


	3. Sherlock Mei

**Well, this story isn't very popular yet, so I'm going to try to make it a little more interesting! I hope anyone who likes this story will continue to support me in it! BTW, a little fact about Mei, she's very superstitious! At least in this story she is! Anyways, I'm sorry if I offend anyone, there are a lot of ginger jokes in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Pokemon!**

* * *

Unova! The Second Chapter!

* * *

_October 8th, 2012 *Continued*_

Mei had sneaked away from Bianca while she was caught up in her own tutorial about how to catch Pokemon. By about the middle, Bianca was having so much fun by herself, she forget to check on Mei! _Her first mistake_ The brunette thought to herself.

Mei was just minding her own business, battling wild Pokemon such as Purrlions, when she heard a voice come out of nowhere. "Young trainer!" It called.

The 14 year old girl's heart skipped a beat, she had been thinking about her future with Blue, and thought that a psychic trainer had came by and read her thoughts, Sabrina has been in the area lately for movies in Vibrank City. She whipped her head around, expecting the psychic gym leader from Kanto, but instead saw nothing, absolutely nothing.

"What... What sort of person would do something like that to a kid!" Mei scream, thinking she had been pranked.

But she figured she had came to the wrong conclusion, because the mysterious voice came again! "Behind you, little girl!"

Unfortunately, all Mei's attempts to find the voice were in vain, because by now, she had came to another conclusion. "Gh-gh-gh-gh-Ghost!" She scream and began running around in circles, flailing her arms as she did.

"No! Look up!" The voice called again. So Mei did so, she did NOT want to get on bad terms with a ghost, but what she saw wasn't a ghost at all! It was a forty/fifty year old man with hair that looked like fire! And he was wearing a tan colored poncho.

"Oh no!" Mei whispered, "It's even worse than a ghost... it's a Ginger!"

"What was that?" The man with the fire hair yelled, landing on the ground gracefully.

"Oh, nothing!" Mei said a little too quick, whipping her hair all around as she shook her head.

The man stared her down for a while, making her feel really uncomfortable as he did. "Hmm... So you're Mei from Aspertia City..."

Mei, felling even more creeped out, was so scared she couldn't even move her legs, or even her mouth! He had 3 strikes, 1. He was a ginger, everyone knows gingers can steal souls! 2. He jumped of a cliff at his age and was still alive. And strike number 3. He knew her name and where she was from, and was staring her down!

Still inspecting her, he walked around her, and stopped back in front of her. "Well, your Snivy is a fine looking Pokemon..." He started then pause for a while.

_Fine? Did he say he thought Stubs was fine? Does that mean he was interested in Pokemon? _Mei thought to herself.

Finally, he continued. "But, you're not exactly a seasoned trainer yet!" He boomed loudly.

Mei thought to herself some more. _So that's it, this guy is DEFINITELY a pedophile. Plus he's into Pokemon!_

"Indeed!" He yelled again, "I'll train you a little." He then proceeded to walk of, but not before noticing that the girl wasn't following him.

"Follow me!" He shouted at Mei. The girl didn't know what to do, but she followed him anyways, who knows what the ginger would do if she didn't follow him!

He kept on walking until he got to the Pokemon center in Floccesy Town. "Go heal up your Pokemon," He commanded. Mei did as she was told, who was she to disobey someone that could easily take her soul?

* * *

When she got out, the red head she had been following was gone! So Mei decided to go with her instincts, and run straight through town until she reached route 20! But of course with her luck, the strange man was just at the edge of town.

"Ah!" He greeted her, "I forgot to tell you my name didn't I?" He chuckled.

Mei, finally able to speak, answered him bravely. "Yes you did, now what do you want?"

He continued laughing, apparently oblivious to Mei's question. "My name, sweet child is Alder! I was the Pokemon League Champion a few years back, but now I'm retired and living with my grandchildren." He said peacefully.

It was all coming together now to Mei! He wasn't a pedophile who liked Pokemon! He was just looking for a good trainer! "Oh! Alright!" Mei said excitedly, wait until Hugh heard that she met the famous Alder!

"So, Mei..." He said, looking at her with a puzzled expression, "Why are you holding two town maps?"

Mei looked in her hands, she totally forgot about the town maps! "Well, I'm supposed to be delivering one to my friend Hugh!" Mei explained.

"Oh!" Alder exclaimed, looking like he knew something, "Your friend is the one with the Tepig, right? He's on Route 20 right now training! Go give him the map first, then we can train!"

"Thanks Alder!" Mei yelled running off to Route 20.

* * *

Once on the route Mei was harassed by young trainers wanting to fright her, which she responded by knocking all their Pokemon out. After a while, Mei came upon an old hiker. "Hey! You can't come trough here!" He yelled defensively.

Mei looked shocked, she just wanted to find Hugh... "Why now?"

"Because!" The man snorted, "You aren't strong enough! Come back when you have the first gym badge!"

"Ugh!" Mei yelled and with that, Mei stormed back to Route 20.

After walking around for quite some time, Mei came across a patch of Lavender. It smelled so good that she had to lay down in it!

"Having fun there?" A familiar voice called out to her. Mei opened her beautiful blue eyes to find Hugh right in front of her face! In instinct, she raised her head straight up, only to bump foreheads with the spiky haired young man.

"Ow!" He shouted, "Watch it Mei!"

"Ahaha, sorry bout that!" Mei apologized, rubbing the back of her head.

Hugh, who was bushing madly once again, got flustered by the cute expression she was wearing, and jumped up quickly. "Mei!" He shouted, because he really didn't know what to do, it would be like a dream to roll around in the flowers with her, but she would know he liked her if he did that! So he just decided to challenge her to a battle instead.

"Yes!" Mei shouted jumping up and saluting Hugh.

"I challenge you, to a battle!" He yelled, sending out his leveled up Tepig.

Mei's eyes light up at the word battle, causing Hugh to go red in the face again.

"Alright!" The excited brunette shouted, "Let's beat em' Stubs!"

Her Snivy was now up to level 9, and she could tell that she was itching to fight so that she could evolve, Stubs was so excited that her Pokeball was shaking! That's right, Rosa knew about these things, she might have had a phobia of Pokemon, but they still interested her, so she knew how to battle quite well, after all, she researched them a lot. And a few months ago she decided that the Pokemon who caused her dad's plane to crash was either A. Ho-oh B. Lugia or C. Raquaza. She had other guesses, but she honestly didn't think that they were accurate, mostly because Articuno, Zapados, and Moltres were all dormant in their respective mountains.

"Alright!" Mei yelled, sending out her Snivy, who landed gracefully on the ground, letting out a small purr.

"Hph, in that case, I'll send out Tepig!" Tepig landed a little less gracefully, stumbling over a little bit when it's feet touched the ground, but none the less the tiny fire type looked tougher than last time the two had battled.

"Stubs! Use vine whip to pick Tepig up!" Mei commanded, her eyes burning passionately. Snivy did just that, Hugh looked surprised, he thought that her win the other day had just been a fluke, but apparently she DID know how to battle, and pretty dang good too.

"Tepig!" Hugh shouted as he thought of a way to get his egg hatched Pokemon out of the vines coming from Snivy's body. "Use leer!" It was obvious that Stubs had no intention of putting Tepig down until she had drained his energy... "Hey wait..." Hugh said to himself, noticing that normal vine whip attacks don't drain energy.

Mei looked at him with a smug expression. "It's called giga drain, Hugh. My mom gave me the TM on my birthday last year, just in case I wanted to go catch myself a grass Pokemon! Me and Stubs have been working on this little trick for a while now, no one would suspect a thing if I only used vine whip, a low power grass type move." Snivy's expression now matched her trainers, as he noticed that Tepig was lying down on the ground.

So Mei had managed to pull another win over him huh? Well he was just going to have to get stronger then! "Mei! Here's $500, I'm sorry for rushing into a battle like that!"

"Oh it's alright!" Chimed the now perky brunette. "I love battling! Plus, you're me best friend!"

Hugh, blushing yet again, looked down and shuffled his feet, making him completely unaware of the girl running towards him, preparing to give him a bear hug.

"Ow!" Hugh exclaimed as him and Mei fell into the bed of lavender, Mei still holding him tight, causing him to burst out laughing, and go even redder in the face, if possible.

The two were having so much, that fun they didn't notice that 2 adults were towering over them. "Excuse us," Announced the man if the duo, "but have you two happened to see any Herdier as of late?"

Mei paused her vicious attack of tickling/hugging Hugh as she realized that she was being asked a question. Then sitting up she said, "No, I'm sorry to disappoint you..."

Hugh suddenly got up, feeling very aggravated at the people's carelessness. "Why weren't you keeping an eye on it?!" He exploded, "Did you know about the various different groups of people that steal Pokemon!? Team Plasma could easily steal it if it were just standing there!"

The owners of the ranch that they were currently on, looked at him in surprise, because of his sudden mood swing. "We're sorry, we know that it's dangerous, so can you please go look for our precious Pokemon?" The wife of the couple asked the two Pokemon trainers.

And just like that, Hugh was off! "I'm coming Herdier!"

"I'll go too!" Said the blue eyed brunette in a gruff voice, putting on her detective visor, super tinted sun glasses, and her newly bought detective cape and magnifying glass.

* * *

Hugh looked at his childhood friend, noticing her strange git-up, as she crouched on the ground in front of a Mareep, inspecting the fluffy yellow Pokemon. "What are you doing, Mei?"

"Inspecting the case of the Missing Herdier, my dear Watson." Mei explained, straightening up, and dusting the grass off of herself. "As you can see, this is no ordinary Mareep!"

The boy with the quill-fish hair looked at her with a puzzled expression, "No Mei, I'm pretty sure that's just an ordinary Pokemon."

"Are you saying... I'm wrong?" She said glaring at Hugh, who's eyes widened dramatically.

"N-n-n-no!" He started, "I'm just saying that we should look somewhere else!" Mei's face became bright again, indicating that she had come up with a "brilliant" idea.

"I'll go deeper in, good idea, Watson!" She yelled, sprinting north into the back of the ranch. Hugh sighed, watching Mei run away, she could be such an airhead sometimes, he didn't know why he was always so obedient and loyal towards her. Wait... Had she just called him, _Watson? _Who the heck was Watson?

* * *

Mei kept on running north until she ran into an old man, dressed as a janitor. "I challenge you, young whipper snapper! For my name is Orville!"

"Yes!" She yelled getting pumped for her battle when she realized that Orville had disappeared. "What?" She whispered, her eyes opening to their full extent, "Ghost!"

Mei was off again, burning a path into the forest. When she bumped into a black shadowy figure, and something fell on her head from above.

"Yarp! Yarp!" Mei thought she heard a bark coming from the back of the area she had ran into, but she couldn't tell, because it was slightly muffled.

Mei pulled whatever was on her head, which she discovered was a metal bucket, off of it, and looked up to discover herself staring into the eyes of, you wouldn't believe it! Another ginger! She was about to yell something along the lines of "be gone!" or "stay away!" when she noticed that he was wearing something strange. A black clad outfit with an electric blue P with black outline, and the same color background.

"Hmm," She said, inspecting him with her magnifying glass. "Suspicious, very suspicious indeed..."

The man gave her a strange look, something that she was used to by now. "What do you think you're doing you little creep?" He yelled at her.

"You took Herdier!" She exclaimed, pointing at the brown fluffy creature that was scurrying around, trying to get the bucket that had previously been on Mei's head off of it's own.

"I did no such thing!" He yelled defensively. "You came up and harassed me! Inspecting me and what not!"

Mei pulled the bucket off of Herdier's head, who was now scampering south-east towards his trainers. "Liar!" She yelled.

"Fine!" He yelled, throwing a black CD at her head, and running off "but you'll rue the day you defied Team Plasma! Rue it I say!"

* * *

Moments later Hugh showed up and looked around, seeing Mei looking confidently at her magnifying lens. "What did you do, Mei?"

"We solved the case Watson!" She yelled hugging his neck causing him to blush furiously, "Sherlock 1 - Ginger 0!" She yelled when she finally let go of Hugh's neck.

"Wait, what?" He said, he only knew one group of people with orange hair, a team by the name of Plasma.

Mei looked at him, realizing that she had given him too much information, and sheepishly said, "Well, someone wearing a black clad suit yelled something about P- something and ran away..."

His eyes widened, and before he could catch his brunette best friend, she took off, leaving him behind, about to unleash his rage.

"T-t-t-t-team Plasma!?" He yelled to the sky, stuttering a little, "YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!" He shouted again, this time punching a small tree causing it to fall to the ground. Then he took a deep breath and decided to return to the owners of the ranch, and Mei.

* * *

**Woo! I finally updated! We got a lot of progress done in thins chapter! Please review, they really keep me updating faster! And if you have any suggestions, please tell me!**


End file.
